


That One Time

by rhienz03



Series: MidoTaka Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Is this even fluff?, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhienz03/pseuds/rhienz03
Summary: Midorima doesn't get jealous, he says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while browsing my old college notes. I wrote this three or four years back. I don't even know if I still have the same writing style. I didn't edit anything but I don't find this a complete crap so I decided to post it. I know it's not that good but I don't find it completely hideous. Please don't tell me I wrote this crap instead of taking notes for Business Mathematics (which I almost failed, thank God for the deal I made with our professor).

"Hey, Shin-chan, what are you doing here?" Midorima stiffened when he heard Takao call him. What was he doing here?

He turned around to see his partner along with the other members of Shuutoku basketball team, who all turned to look when they heard his name. The regular members approached him while the others waved goodbye.

"Why haven't you gone home?" Ootsubo asked him.

He shrugged. He hadn't even realized that he reached that place while wandering aimlessly.

"Well, it's a good thing you're here. You can go home together with Takao. It's getting late." Their captain said while pointed his thumb toward Miyaji and Takao.

Midorima's eyebrows became one straight line. The two had their arms around each other's shoulders while singing at the top of their lungs. "I think they're still party high," he heard their captain add.

"Why would I go home with him?" The green-haired scoffed. It was not like Takao is a lady that needs a bodyguard when walking at night.

His lips thinned when he saw Miyaji and Takao had now embraced each other while saying things he couldn't hear because of Kimura's guffaws.

"Because you go the same way home," Ootsubo answered with a final tone.

Midorima's mood turned from sour to something more sour than sour. Rotten, perhaps, for the two were already making kissing sounds toward each other. "Let's go, Takao."

He started to walk without even bothering to see whether his partner followed him.

"That was gone, Shin-chan. You should have gone with us." Takao, still chuckling, started. "But, of course, you can't miss the emperor's summons. What did Akashi want?"

The taller guy stopped at the mention of their former captain's name. He stared at Takao, who looked up at him curiously. He prayed that the horror he felt didn't reach his face. How could he forget their meeting with Akashi?

"You went, didn't you? That's why you couldn't go with us. I would have gone with you if it weren't for Miyaji-san's invitation."

Ah, that's right. He forgot about it because of this guy. And he definitely didn't want this guy to know.

"Of course, I went. Why wouldn't I?"

"So, what did the emperor want?"

"It's nothing of importance to you."

Takao just raised his eyebrows.

"Midorimacchi," he once again stiffened when he heard another annoying voice calling his name.

They turned around to see Kise coming out of a convenience store.

"Kise," Takao greeted him.

"We were wondering why you didn't come. I was right when I told them maybe you're with Takaocchi. Were you two out on a date?"

Takao's eyebrows went higher as he looked at Midorima. "He didn't go?"

"That's right. AKashi-kun was really pissed." They both jumped when Kuroko suddenly talked. But, being used to it, they didn't comment.

Midorima glared at the two newcomers.

"He told me he went." Takao said accusingly.

"Did he?" Kise looked at his former teammate guility. "Oops."

Midorima gritted his teeth. The two seemed to get his meesage but Kuroko gave an almost-smirk instead.

"Oh, we thought he might have told you. Because, you know, we thought he trusts you. But, it seems we thought wrong." Kise looked at the bluenette curiously but, a moment later, he looked enlightened, like he had caught on to something he found both interesting and amusing. 

Midorima wanted to bash the shorter guy because he said that with his usual poker face that anyone would believe he was being serious. But he knew otherwise.

"Is that so? I thought they were close because they are partners and all."

"Are they really partners?" Takao glared at him, looking hurt, before he muttered an "I'll be going first." He then turned and walked away hurriedly without looking back.

Midorima hurriedly muttered an "I'll kill you two later," before following his teammate.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he reached the dark-haired guy. Takao just ignored him.

"I'm sorry I lied." Takao scoffed.

"You know what they said weren't true." Midorima insisted but Takao just scoffed again.

"Yeah, you trust me enough to lie to me." Takao sneered.

"I didn't intend to."

"Oh, yeah? Which part of 'Of course, I went. Why shouldn't I?' not intended? You always lie to me but I just thought that was you being a tsundere. I thought I knew what it was you truly meant behind the lies. But, maybe, I was just assuming." He stopped in front of his house. "Good night."

"You're not assuming. It's - You were - You lied to me first."

Takao stopped opening the gated and closed them again.

"I did?" He asked disbelievingly. "When was that?"

Before Midorima couldn't stop himself, he started blurting out everything. "You told me you would come with me to see Akashi. You were the one who wanted to go. But then, when Miyaji-senpai invited you to that 'party', you suddenly told me you want to go to that 'party'. Before I knew it, I forgot I was supposed to see Akashi and the others. I didn't even realize I was wandering while 'wondering' what you and Miyaji-senpai were doing when you called me there. And then I see you being chummy with Miyaji-senpai. What was that 'thing' you were doing there? Hugging each other and kissing-"

"We weren't kissing. We're just fooling around." Takao inetrrupted indignantly. Then, "Wait, you were jealous of Miyaji-senpai?"

"Of course I'm not. Aren't you listening? Listen to me first. I remided you this morning about the meeting with Akashi but just went on and on about Miyaji-senpai. 'What should I get Miyaji-san? Will Miyaji-san like this?' It really pissed me off. And I only remembered the meeting when you mentioned Akashi. And I didn't want you to know that because of you - What are you smiling about?" Midorima broke off when he saw his partner smiling like an idiot.

"You should have just told me you were jealous."

"I told you I'm not jealous."

"Listen. I already got captain and Kimura-san their presents. I couldn't decide what to give Miyaji-san that's why I kept asking you. And I couldn't turn down that invitation because that will be the last fraewell party for the third years. They're graduating tomorrow."

"They will?"

"Don't tell me you also forgot that?" Takao satred at him disbelievingly. Midorima suddenly felt like a fool.

"I told you I was pissed off." He reasoned defensively. As if that would validate why he forgot almost every important thing he forgets.

Takao stared at him for a moment. Then he suddenly pulled Midorima to him.

"Next time, just tell me you are jealous." he then gave the green-haired a long, hard kiss taht got the shooter stunned. "And don't go sulking around," he added when they broke off. "That will save us a lot of misunderstanding."

Midorima couldn't remember what happened next. He just stared blankly in front of him until he heard a door close and a "Good night, Shin-chan."

He blinked. "I'm NOT jealous. I can't be jealous. Why would I be jealous?


End file.
